Travesía
by juand13
Summary: Violeta, Clemont, Korrina y Ash son transportados a un extraño mundo llamado Travesía. para salir de allí cada uno deberá encontrar su "llave". ¿como lo harán? ¿saldrán de allí?
1. Chapter 1

Violeta abrió los ojos, sentía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo estaban adoloridas. "¿dónde estoy?" se preguntó. El paraje que la rodeaba era totalmente desierto, kilómetros y kilómetros de brillante arena amarilla se extendían en todas las direcciones y un viento aliente golpeaba su rostro. La chica se puso de pie, notaba sus ropas llenas de arena. "¿cuánto tiempo abre estado aquí?" volvió a preguntarse a sí misma. Mirara a donde mirara solo conseguía ver arena hirviente a la luz de un abrasante sol. Violeta comenzó a andar, quería saber dónde estaba, solo había un desierto en Kalos y era poco probable que se encontrara en la ruta 13, ya que no veía la gran cantidad de paneles solares que abastecían la central eléctrica.

Mientras andaba intento recordar cómo había llegado a ese inhóspito paraje, pero por más que lo intentara no conseguía recordar nada acerca de cómo había llegado allí, su ultimo recuerdo era haber estado en la torre prisma con otros líderes de gimnasio viendo alguno de los inventos de Clemont, luego solo recordaba un destello multicolor y después de eso nada. "Korrina, Amaro y Clemont" pensó "¿Dónde estarán?".

Violeta camino durante un rato más. De repente la escuchó un ruido extraño, parecía que algo se estuviera moviendo por debajo de la arena, en ese instante, de la arena comenzó a emerger algo. Violeta dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada por lo que sea que estuviera saliendo de la arena.

Cuando el ser salió completamente, violeta cayó en cuenta de que era un pokemon. Era purpura y bastante grande, tenía un cuello largo que se uníaa un cuerpo que poseía cuatro pequeñas patas y una cola que terminaba en una especie de pinzas. De su cabeza salían dos protuberancias a modo de brazos que terminaban en pinzas al igual que su cola.

\- roaaaaarrr – rugió el drapion.

Violeta rebusco entre sus bolsillos hasta que encontró una pokebola.

\- ve – dijo la chica.

De su pokebola salió su fiel compañero vivillon aleteando preparado para el combate.

\- roarrrr – volvió a rugir drapion como si estuviera retando a vivillon a atacarlo.

\- vivillon ataca con vendaval

Vivillon aleteo y sus alas desprendieron ráfagas de aire que golpearon a drapion. Al ser golpeado, drapion se vio envuelto en un gran tornado. La fuerza del tronado fue superior a drapion y el pokemon salió despedido por los aires para caer fuertemente en la arena.

Drapion se recuperó rápidamente, dio un salto y golpeó a vivillon con una de sus garras envuelta en energía negra.

\- vivillon usa somnífero

Vivillon creó un polvillo verde con sus alas, pero drapion lo dispersó dando rápidos golpes al aire con sus pinzas. Después, saltó hacia vivillon con sus pinzas envueltas en un brillo purpura.

\- esquivalo y usa hiperrayo

Vivillon esquivó la cometida de drapion con elegancia y se ubicó a las espaldas del gran pokemon. Estando en esa posición ventajosa, vivillon lanzó un poderoso rayo negro contra drapion, que no tuvo posibilidades de esquivar el ataque. El rayo impactó en drapion, que se levantó furioso, pero visiblemente dañado.

Drapion estiró sus brazos y atrapó al inmóvil vivillon entre sus garras. A continuación sus garras tomaron un brillo purpura y vivillon gritó de dolor. Drapion lanzó a vivillon al suelo con todas sus ferzas y se dispuso a atacar llenando una de sus pinzas con la misma energía oscura que habia usado antes.

\- vivillon esquiva y somnífero

Vivillon esquivó el ataque de drapion y volvió a lanzar el polvillo verde por sus alas, esta vez el ataque surtió efecto y drapion cayó dormido.

Violeta se apresuró y busco en sus bolsillos hasta encontrar una pokebola vacía y la arrojó. La pokebola golpeó a drapion y lo cubrió de energía roja y el pokemon entró en ella. La esfera dio tres giros y se cerró definitivamente.

Violeta recogió la pokebola y la metió en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, luego regresó a vivillon a su pokebola y la guardó junto con la de su recién capturado drapion. De repente se sintió muy cansada y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al volver a despertar y mirar a su alrededor, cayó en cuenta de que ya no estaba en la mitad del desierto. Ahora se encontraba en una especie de choza de barro y estaba acostada en una cama de paja. A su alrededor había una pequeña mesa, una puerta y en un rincón una silla. Violeta se sobresaltó al ver que en la silla había un hombre, o por lo menos era lo que le parecía a ella, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con ropajes negros, la única parte visible eran sus ojos de color verde.

\- al fin despertaste – dijo la figura con voz definitivamente masculina.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Violeta - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

\- estas en Travesía – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿Travesía? – preguntó Violeta, nunca había escuchado el nombre de un lugar así.

\- sí, Travesía, no es necesario que lo repitas

\- ya, pero ¿qué es?, nunca he oído de un lugar llamado así

\- Travesía es un lugar en el que solo los mejores entrenadores pueden estar, no llegas eres traído por el Maestro

\- pues dile a tu maestro que no quiero estar aquí, quiero regresar a casa

\- solo puedes irte si el maestro te considera digna

\- ¿y cómo hago eso?

\- debes encontrar esto – dijo el hombre mostrándole un pergamino de aspecto viejo y ajado. En el pergamino había una llave de aspecto antiguo dibujada. - si encuentras la llave podrás abrir la puerta y salir de aquí – explicó el hombre

\- ¿alguien ha salido de aquí alguna vez?

\- sí, yo lo hice, pero volví para ayudar a los que como tu llegan por primera vez

\- si te fuiste, entonces debes saber dónde está la llave

\- en efecto – dijo el hombre – se dónde está mi llave, por eso puedo salir de aquí cuando quiera, pero cada persona que llega aquí posee una llave diferente

\- si eso es cierto, muéstrame tu llave

El hombre hizo un movimiento con la mano y una llave dorada apareció la palma de esta.

\- ¿alguien más llego aquí al mismo tiempo que yo?

\- me parece que sí, un chico rubio con gafas y una chica con atuendo de patinadora

\- ¿sabes dónde están?

\- no, solo se dónde estoy yo

Violeta quedo sorprendida por ese comentario.

\- ¿alguna otra pregunta? – dijo el hombre.

\- creo que no – dijo Violeta, estaba confundida y la verdad no había entendido mucho.

\- en ese caso toma – dijo el hombre y le arrojó un maletín que parecía estar totalmente lleno – lo necesitaras

Dicho esto el hombre se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero a Violeta se le ocurrió una pregunta más.

\- espera – dijo la chica saltando de la cama y yendo hasta el hombre – aun no me has dicho tu nombre

\- Basil – respondió el hombre – Basil Ketchum

Violeta se sorprendió, habia oído ese apellido antes. "claro, el chico del pikachu que acompañaba a mi hermana" recordó y en su mente se dibuja la imagen del chico pelinegro con gorra que la habia vencido unas semanas antes.

Antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo más, Basil hizo aparecer su llave dorada en su mano y la giró en el aire como si estuviera abriendo una puerta, el lugar donde hizo esta mímica se llenó de luz y Basil pasó al otro lado.

\- suerte – dijo antes de irse – que tu travesía sea corta

Cuando el hombre desapareció completamente por el portal brillante, este desapareció dejando a Violeta sola en la cabaña. La chica miró el interior del maletín y vio que su contenido no era nada fuera de lo común, había botellas con agua, enlatados, varias pokebolas, pero las únicas cosas que la chica habría deseado ver en verdad no estaban, un videomisor ni un mapa.

Al salir volvió a ver el paraje desértico. Esta vez no se sintió asustada ni desconcertada, ya sabía que tenía que hacer y estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, iba a encontrar a sus amigos y juntos saldrían de allí. "aquí comienza mi travesía "pensó la chica y salió de la cabaña para internarse en el desierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Travesía 2: Clemont**

Clemont caminaba bajo el ardiente sol del desierto. El chico iba acompañado de su heliolisk el cual caminaba a su lado. El desierto parecía interminable, sentía como si hubiera estado caminando por días, pero el abrasante sol nunca se ocultaba.

Clemont no recordaba como había llegado allí, pero una mujer de aspecto muy extraño le había dicho algo de encontrar una llave para salir de allí.

\- aun nada – dijo el chico a su pokemon.

El detector de metales de su mochila no detectaba nada remotamente parecido a una llave, pero el desierto en el que se encontraba era gigantesco.

\- ahhh, no aguanto el maldito sol ni un segundo más - dijo Clemont – tengo una idea

El chico tomo a su helilisk por la cola, el pokemon soltó un chillido, pero su entrenador lo calmó.

\- eso es – dijo clemont a heliolisk – mantente erguido

La imagen hubiera parecido cómica a cualquier espectador que estuviera viendo, el líder de gimnasio y famoso inventor estaba usando a su pokemon como una sombrilla, sostenía a heliolisk por su cola mientras el pokemon se mantenía en equilibrio y creaba un pequeño círculo de refrescante sombre con su gorguera.

\- esto está mejor

\- helio, helio, heliolisk – se quejó el pokemon.

\- solo será por un tiempo – prometió Clemont.

Caminó usando a heliolisk como parasol durante un rato, su piel notaba la diferencia, había dejado de sudar profusamente. De repente su detector de metales comenzó a sonar. Al principio fue un sonido leve, pero segundo a segundo iba aumentando hasta convertirse en un pitido incesante y repetitivo.

\- ¿Qué caraj…? - comenzó a decir el chico.

Su frase quedo inconclusa cuando el detector de metales explotó en su rostro.

\- genial – dijo el chico desanimado – ahora tendré que cavar para encontrar la estúpida llave

De repente un agujero comenzó a abrirse en el suelo y de la tierra emergió un gran pokemon gris y rojo.

\- RHYPERIOR – gritó el pokemon.

\- ve heliolisk – dijo Clemont lanzando a su pokemon contra el recién aparecido rhyperior.

\- ¡HELIOLISK! – gritó el pokemon por la sorpresa de ser arrojado.

\- lo siento heliolisk – dijo Clemont – pero es hora de pelear

El rhyperior extendió sus brazos y de los agujeros que tenía en las manos comenzó a lanzar rocas, heliolisk evitó los proyectiles con suma facilidad.

\- ahora heliolisk, ataca con cola dragón

La cola de heliolisk se cubrió con escamas verdes de energía y le asestó un rápido golpe a rhyperior en el pecho. Rhyperior no se rindió, y esta vez atacó dándole un golpe a heliolisk con su brazo cargado de energía.

\- heliolisk apártate de él y usa viento cortante

Heliolisk dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando el siguiente golpe de rhyperior, y estiro sus bazos hacia adelante, al hacer esto, unos filos aparecieron de la nada y golpearon a rhyperior. El pokemon salvaje volvió a atacar lanzando piedras de sus brazos, heliolisk las esquivó fácilmente.

\- ahora usa surf

Heliolisk dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y de la nada una gran ola emergió, heliolisk subió por la ola como un surfista profesional. La ola de heliolisk golpeó de lleno a rhyperior el cual cayó debilitado.

Clemont no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó una pokebola. El rhyperior fue absorbido por el rayo rojo de la pokebola. Cuando estuvo dentro del pequeño objeto, este dio tres vueltas y se cerró.

\- si – dijo Clemont entusiasmado –ahora tengo transporte

Unos minutos después Clemont y heliolisk iban sobre los hombros de rhyperior. Clemont se sentía como todo un campeón, no iba a tener que caminar aunque aún tenía que encontrar la llave para salir de allí.

\- saben– dijo el chico dirigiéndose a sus dos pokemon – tal vez esto no esté tan mal, estoy comenzando a disfrutarlo

\- helio, heliolisk – dijo el pokemon asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- rhy, rhyperior – dijo el gran pokemon que los transportaba chocando su mano con la de heliolisk.

\- así se habla – dijo Clemont alzando su puño - encontraremos esa llave y volveremos

\- rhy

\- helio

Sus pokemon lo imitaron y alzaron sus puños también.

"esta travesía sin duda va a ser interesante" pensó Clemont mientras viajaba hacia lo desconocido al hombro de su pokemon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Travesía 3**

Korrina caminaba descalza por las escarpadas montañas junto con su lucario. El terreno no le permitía usar sus patines por lo escarpado y accidentado que era. Había caminado durante mucho tiempo a lo largo del desierto en el que había aparecido de repente y luego se había encontrado frente a las montañas que ahora escalaba. El cambio que el terreno había experimentado era abrumador, mientras que el desierto era caluroso y árido, las montañas eran frescas y con gran cantidad de vegetación. Llevaba caminando por la que parecía una gran cadena de montañas por bastante tiempo, aunque era imposible determinar con exactitud cuanto tiempo había pasado por la falta de noches. En ese lugar el sol siempre estaba en lo alto.

\- Detengámonos aquí - dijo Korrina a lucario.

El pokemon asintió y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol. Korrina rebuscó en la mochila que le había entregado el sujeto que le explicó como había llegado allí y sacó varias bayas y las repartió entre ella y lucario. mientras comía, Korrina, pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado desde que estaba en ese extraño lugar. Recordó los primeros "días, que contabilizaba con su reloj ya que el sol siempre estaba en lo alto, en donde decidió comer poco para hacer que las bayas de la mochila que llevaba durasen mas tiempo para que luego darse cuenta de que siempre aparecían bayas nuevas mientras ella no estaba mirando.

De repente lucario e puso en pie y las protuberancias de su cabeza se alzaron en señal de alarma y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro como si buscara algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo lucario? - preguntó Korrina, no había visto a otro ser humano desde el hombre que le había entregado la mochila.

Lucario le indico mediante señas que hiciera silencio. La chica cerró la boca y vio como lucario seguía intentando localizar lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. El pokemon cerró los ojos y se concentró y a los pocos segundos los volvió a abrir y le hizo señas a su entrenadora para que lo siguiera. Korrina fue tras su pokemon, que la guiaba por senderos estrechos y caminos que ella misma no habría podido encontrar sola. Caminaron por un largo rato subiendo y bajando por la montaña hasta que llegaron a un lago. Lucario pareció decepcionado por haber ido hasta allí solo por el sonido de las corrientes subterráneas de agua que había en la montaña, pero por el contrario su entrenadora se alegró por el descubrimiento de su pokemon.

\- ¡Siiiiiiii! - exclamó entusiasmada Korrina,desde que había llegado a Travesía no había podido tomar un baño. - Lucario eres el mejor

La chica se dispuso a meterse en el lago pero cayó en cuenta de que no tenía un traje de baño. Lo siguiente que pensó la hizo avergonzarse, pero no quería que su ropa se mojara.

\- De todas maneras nadie va a verme - se dijo a si misma para darse seguridad - No me he encontrado con ningún ser humano desde que llegue a este lugar

Después de decirse eso la chica comenzó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar como llegó al mundo,luego se apresuro y entró en el lago. El agua refresco el cuerpo de la chica y toda la arena y el sudor acumulados en su piel se despegaron suavemente. Korrina comenzó a nadar y pronto se olvido de todo. Cuando salio del lago se sentía relajada y sus ánimos se habían renovado. Todo iba bien hasta que vio a un chico salir de entre los arboles. Por una fracción de segundo ambos quedaron paralizados .

\- KYAAAA - gritó Korrina mientras se tapaba con las manos.

\- No vi nada - dijo el chico mientras se daba la vuelta.

Korrina se metió entre los arbustos que había del otro lado del lago y se comenzó a poner su ropa rápidamente. Antes de que pasara eso la chica habría dado lo que fuera por encontrarse con otra persona, pero ahora lo único que quería era desaparecer.

\- Oye - dijo el chico - No te escondas, no te haré nada

Korrina ignoró al chico y comenzó a alejarse silenciosamente. Luego de haber dado unos cuantos pasos ella y su lucario se tropezaron con un Pikachu.

\- Pika pika - dijo el pokemon y de entre los arbustos salió un chico de cabello negro que le pareció muy familiar a pesar de su aspecto sucio y desaliñado.

Korrina reconoció al chico, era el mismo que la había retado en su gimnasio hacía un tiempo... y el mismo que la había visto salir del lago unos minutos antes. Y él pareció reconocerla a ella. A la líder de gimnasio se le subieron los colores.

\- ¡¿Ash?! - preguntó la chica desconcertada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Korrina? - dijo el chico tan sorprendido como ella.

El chico la tomó por los hombros, la alzó y luego la abrazó.

\- En verdad eres tú - dijo Ash emocionado.

\- Err... so, soy yo - dijo Korrina - ¿Ahora puedes soltarme?

Ash volvió a dejarla en el suelo.

\- Es una sorpresa verte aquí - dijo Ash.

\- si, lo mismo digo

Caminaron juntos a través de la cadena de montañas en la que se encontraban. Mientras lo hacían hablaron a cerca de lo que habián pasado desde que estaban allí. Korrina se enteró de que Ash también había aparecido de la nada en ese lugar y que había vagado durante mucho tempo por el desierto, pero en lugar de subir por la ladera de una de las montañas, había llegado por una cueva que comenzaba en alguna parte del desierto y terminaba en cerca del lago. Ash no menciono el suceso del lago y Korrina lo agradeció pero sabía que si la había visto. El chico también le contó que había capturado un sandslash. Ella tambien había capturado un pokemon, pero era tan violento que lo mantenía en su pokebola por seguridad.

Luego de caminar y charlar por un tiempo indeterminable llegaron a la sima de la montaña en la que se encontraban. La vista que tenían era magnifica. Korrina se dio cuenta de que la cadena montañosa tenia a un lado un denso bosque y al otro el mar.

\- ¿Hacía donde deberíamos ir? - preguntó la chica.

\- No lo se - respondió Ash - Pero estoy seguro de que a donde sea que vayamos será una autentica travesía

\- Si, tienes razón


	4. Chapter 4

**Travesía 4**

Ash y Korrina habían decidido bajar de la cadena montañosa y dirigirse a la selva. El descenso fue difícil para ambos. Ash tenía cuidado de no caer mientras caminaba por una saliente de apenas unos centímetros de grosor, Mientras que Korrina lo esperaba al otro lado de la misma. En otras circunstancias parecidas Ash siempre había tenido un pokemon volador para que lo ayudara en caso de caer. Pero ahora sabía que solo contaba con pikachu, que ya estaba al otro lado de la saliente junto a Korrina y a lucario, y con un sandslash que poco podía hacer en ese momento.

Luego de unos muy tensos minutos logró pasar la saliente y llegar al trozo de montaña en donde estaba el resto.

\- Por fin - dijo Korrina - Duraste una eternidad ahí

\- Estaba intentando no caerme - dijo Ash receloso.

Korrina solto una risilla y entró a la cueva que se abría frente a ellos. Caminaron durante un rato. Ash se percató de que la temperatura aumentaba y de que estaban bajando. Luego de unos minutos el calor era insoportable. el chico se quitó la chaqueta que llevaba y se quedó solo con la camisa manga corta que llevaba debajo. Korrina se sobresaltó por lo que acababa de hacer su compañero.

\- ¿Q...que... que estas haciendo? - preguntó tartamudeando a causa de los nervios.

\- Hace mucho calor - dijo Ash.

Korrina también lo había notado pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza quitarse la ropa para reducir la sensación de calor.

\- Has lo que quieras - dijo - Pero no esperes que yo lo haga también

\- Nunca dije que lo hicieras

La chica no supo que replicar y siguió caminando. bajaron por la cueva internándose cada vez más en la montaña. Cada vez hacía más calor. Korrina sentía que la ropa se le adhería a la piel y estaba cada vez más cansada.

\- Ya... no... puedo... seguir - dijo la chica.

\- Si nos detenemos aquí puede que no salgamos - dijo Ash que también estaba cansado.

En ese momento Korrina se derrumbo. Lamentaba haber corrido y gastado energía innecesaria solo para ir más rápido en lugar de ir a la par de su compañero y cansarse menos. La vista se le nublo y sintió el herviente suelo en su cara y brazos. Lego sintió que su cuerpo era levantado del suelo.

\- Agárrate fuerte - dijo Ash - Te voy a llevar

La chica pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo y sintió que el tomaba sus piernas por debajo de las rodillas y las alzaba. Korrina quiso protestar pero no tenía energías suficientes para hacerlo.

\- ¿Lista? - preguntó el chico.

Korrina soltó un gemido afirmativo y Ash comenzó a caminar. No supo cuanto tiempo duró ese tramó del viaje. Para Korrina pudo durar una hora o diez, pasó todo este tiempo siendo cargada por Ash. Cuando salieron de la cueva sudorosos el chico la bajó. Ella se puso en pie. Aún sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas pero estaba mejor.  
\- Gracias - dijo tímidamente.

\- No importa - dijo Ash - Ahora voy a dormir

Dicho esto Ash se tumbó en el duro suelo de piedra y se durmió al instante. Korrina se acurrucó junto a él y cerró lo ojos para dormir ella también ya pensarían como seguir viajando.

Korrina se despertó y Ash no estaba acostado junto a ella. La chica se desperezo y se dispuso a buscar a su compañero cuando vio que Ash salía de entre los arbustos llevando un goomy entre brazos.

\- Mira encontré a este pequeño a punto de caerse - dijo Ash - ¿No es adorable?

Korrina vio al baboso y morado pokemon con un poco de asco.

\- Si, adorable

Ash dejo al pequeño pokemon en el suelo que se arrastró hacía Korrina con curiosidad y se restregó contra ella con cariño.

\- Le agradas - dijo Ash.

Korrina sonrió un poco asqueada y se apartó del baboso pokemon. El goomy se arrastro hacia Ash otra vez y se juntó a la pierna del chico.

\- Vamos tenemos que seguir - dijo Ash.

Korrina se volvió a desperezar y se levantó del suelo. Siguieron bajando por la ladera de la montaña hasta que llegaron al final del camino. frente a ellos se extendía una inmensidad de árboles. Pero además de los árboles frente a ellos se alzaba una edificación de piedra derrumbada y aparentemente abandonada.

\- ¿Que crees que es esto? - preguntó Ash.

\- No lo se, pero deberíamos investigar tal vez haya pistas de como salir de aquí

\- Entonces vamos

Ambos entraron en la ruinosa construcción. Dentro se percataron de que era más grande de lo que creían. Si bien estaba derrumbada parecía que donde estaban solo era la entrada. Ash caminó entre las grandes columnas de piedra junto con pikachu y con goomy aún en brazos. Había unas en pie y otras muchas derrumbadas. Mientras que Korrina investigaba los dibujos en la pared. Estaban desgastados por el tiempo y la mayoría eran letras de un idioma que la chica desconocía. Pero también había dibujos que mostraban a personas en guerra usando a sus pokemon como arma, y luego un gran reino en donde todos vivían en paz. La chica descubrió que cada ciudadano del reino llevaba una llave. Algunos en las manos, otros a modo de collar y de maneras diferentes, y cada llave era diferente. Korrina intento buscar dos iguales pero no las encontró.

\- Oye Korrina - gritó Ash desde el otro lado de la habitación - Ven a ver esto

la chica fue a donde su compañero y vio unas escaleras que bajaban hasta perderse en la oscuridad que estaban semiocultas por unas columnas que habían caído sobre ellas. Ash bajó por las escaleras seguido de pikachu y goomy, Korrina los siguió. Juntos se internaron en la oscuridad y ninguno de ellos tenía algo con que iluminar. Avanzaron a tientas guiándose por las paredes que los rodeaban. Bajaron durante un largo rato hasta que se toparon con una abertura que antaño debió ser una puerta. Al pasar por la puerta vieron luz. Ellos se encontraban en un piso superior de donde provenían las luces. Los entrenadores y sus pokemon se acercaron a la baranda y miraron hacia abajo. Allí estaban reunidos un grupo de personas, todas cubiertas con grandes capas y capuchas que hacía imposible ver su cara y sus voces se escuchaban desde donde estaban Ash y Korrina.

\- ¡Hiciste trampa! - dijo una de las figuras que tenía voz masculina.

\- Eso no es verdad - dijo otra de las figuras, esta vez era femenina - Es un vacío en las reglas

\- Traer un campeón no es justo - dijo el que habló al principio.

\- Pero no es trampa - dijo la mujer.

El hombre estuvo dispuesto a replicar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo otra de las figuras intervino.

\- Ya basta - dijo la tercera voz - Poison lo que hiciste no esta bien visto, Fisk tú tampoco juegas del todo limpio siempre

La tercera voz le pareció conocida a Ash. El chico no supo de donde conocía esa voz, pero antes de que pudiera identificar de donde la conocía la mujer que llamaban Poison volvió a hablar.

\- Basil que tu elegido sea una líder de gimnasio de quinta no significa que todos hagan lo mismo

\- Además el que trajo a tu hijo aquí fue Daimon - dijo Fisk.

\- Mi hijo no tiene nada que ver - dijo Basil con la voz cargada de ira.

\- Ja, claro que tiene que ver querido - dijo otra voz femenina - Sabemos que estas furioso

\- Eso es obvio Summer - dijo otra voz masculina - Puede que su hijo muera

\- Cállense todos - dijo una voz que sonó distinta a las demás - Detecto una presencia extraña

Todas las figuras comenzaron a moverse hacia el piso en el que se encontraban Ash y Korrina. Los dos entrenadores comenzaron a retroceder lentamente hasta que vieron que las figuras estaban ya muy cerca de ellas. ambos comenzaron a correr por la escalera por la que habían llegado con varias de las figuras siguiéndolos. Cuando estuvieron a pocos pasos de la entrada de la escalera una de las figuras apareció en pie en la entrada.

\- Ya los tenemos - dijo Poison.

 **PD: Feliz navidad (atrasada) y año nuevo (atrasado también XD) a todos y todas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Travesía 5  
**

Los encapuchados les quitaron el equipaje que llevaban y los pokemon antes de esposarlos y encerrarlos en una celda en lo profundo del edificio. La celda olía a moho y tanto las paredes como el techo parecían a punto de colapsar, incluso los barrotes que los retenían allí estaban oxidados, pero eso no impidió que resistieran los golpes de los entrenadores.

\- ¿Que crees que harán con nosotros? - preguntó Korrina sentada en un rincón.

\- No lo se - dijo Ash, el chico quizo decir algo alentador pero en esas circunstancias no se le ocurría nada que sonara sincero.

Ash no supo cuanto tiempo duraron en ese lugar. Sus captores parecían haberse olvidado de ellos, eso o los habian condenado a morir de inanición en esa pequeña y apestosa celda. Ese pensamiento aterró a Ash y lo impulsó a intentar quitarse las esposas nuevamente. Intentó romper la oxidada cadena abriendo los brazos con toda su fuerza, pero las cadenas se resistían a quebrarse. Luego de un rato el chico se rindió. Le dolían las muñecas y no había logrado que la cadena cediera ni un poco, Ash se sentó junto a Korrina, se dio cuenta de que ella también había intentado romper las esposas y había fallado igual que el. "¿Qué será de nosotros?" se preguntó Ash. La situación para ellos no pintaba nada bien y muy posiblemente no saldrían de allí.

En ese momento una figura encapuchada se acercó a la celda y con un rápido movimiento la abrió, luego les hizo señales a Ash y a Korrina. Ambos entrenadores salieron de la celda. La figura encapuchada les quitó las esposas y les entregó lo que les habían quitado.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudas? - preguntó Korrina desconfiada.

\- Tengo mis razones jovencita - respondió la figura. Ash reconoció la voz del hombre al que habían llamado Basil.

El hombre los guío a través de muchos pasillos. Cada vez se internaban más y más en la estructura y esta parecía que no se iba a acabar nunca. Luego de cruzar lo que antaño había sido un gran portal se encontraron frente a una gran pared y arriba de esta se veía.

\- Rápido por aquí - les dijo Basil indicándoles una parte de la pared.

Ash y Korrina se acercaron a donde les señalaba el hombre y descubrieron unas escaleras que subían por el interior de la pared. Basil les indicó que subieran y le entregó una llave oxidada a Ash.

\- La necesitaran - dijo Basil - Ahora váyanse

Los entrenadores dieron unos cuantos pasos y oyeron pisadas. Ash se asomó por una grieta que había en la pared y vio a media docena de encapuchados entrar en la sala.

\- Vaya, vaya - dijo Poison - Si nuestro querido Basil está ayudando a escapar a mis prisioneros

\- ¡Corran! - gritó Basil - Yo los retendré

Ash y Korrina no dudaron en hacerle caso a su salvador y corrieron subiendo por la escalera. Mientras subían oyeron que abajo se desarrollaba una pelea. El chico se detuvo un segundo a mirar y vio a Basil junto a un arcanine rodeado de otros pokemon y de los encapuchados restantes. Al llegar arriba, abrieron una gran puerta y salieron de allí para encontrarse en el corazón de una tupida selva. Korrina intentó cerrar la puerta con la llave que le había dado Basil a su compañero, pero la puerta no tenía cerradura y la chica se conformó con cerrarla y bloquearla con una gruesa rama que encontró en el suelo.

\- No va a poder salir de allí - dijo Ash.

\- Pero ellos tampoco - respondió Korrina - Vamos debemos seguir moviéndonos

Los dos siguieron corriendo bajo el follaje de los árboles. Debían ir tan lejos de las ruinas como les fuera posible si no querían que los volvieran a atrapar. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que ya no pudieron más. No sabían que tan lejos estaban pero tenían la esperanza de que no los encontraran.

En ese momento el cielo se oscureció por primera vez desde que estaban allí y una suave lluvia comenzó a caer sobre sus cabezas. Ash y Korrina buscaron cobijo bajo las ramas de uno de los arboles y se quedaron allí esperando. De repente escucharon pisadas que se acercaban a ellos a una gran velocidad. Pikachu se preparó para pelear, pero Ash tenía un plan diferente y sacó a sandslash de su pokebola.

\- Usa daño secreto en el árbol

una de las garras de sandslash se cubrió con un resplandor verde y golpeó el árbol. Ash y pikachu se metieron dentro y Korrina los siguió junto con su lucario. Dentro del árbol no había mucho espacio y de alguna manera Ash y su compañera quedaron pegados cara a cara. A ambos les incomodaba estar en esa posición, pero no tenían a donde moverse.

Las pisadas pasaron al lado del árbol y se detuvieron. Por un pequeño agujero Ash logró ver un arcanine olfateando el suelo y un hombre que estaba al lado del pokemon que se veía herido. Ash reconoció a Basil y decidieron salir a su encuentro. Cuando el hombre lo oyó salir del árbol se puso en guardia hasta que se percató de quienes eran.

\- Vamos - dijo Basli - Logré detenerlos, pero no será para siempre - el hombre sacó un par de pokeballs de su túnica y le entregó una a cada uno - Considérenlo un regalo, ahora vamos

Ash lanzó la pokebola que le acababa de dar Basil al aire y de ella salió un pyroar macho. El chico montó sobre el pokemon junto con pikachu y Korrina hizo lo mismo con el rapidash que le había entregado Basil, su lucario también montó sobre rapidash para hacerle compañía a su entrenadora. Los tres pokemon avanzaron a gran velocidad a través de los árboles sin chocar ni una sola vez. La lluvia seguía cayendo cuando Basil dio la señal para que se detuvieran. Los tres bajaron de sus pokemon. Ash sacó a gommy y a sandslash para darles de comer, Korrina hizo lo propio con lucario y rapidash. Basil reunió algunas ramas secas y arcanine encendió una fogata. Los tres entrenadores se sentaron alrededor de ella. Korrina fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¿Por que nos ayudaste? - dijo repitiendo la pregunta que había formulado cuando aún estaban en la ruinosa construcción donde los habían apresado.

\- Ustedes escucharon nuestra conferencia - dijo Basil - Así que deben poder deducirlo

\- Es por tu hijo - dijo Ash.

\- Sí, exacto. Uno de mis... compañeros trajo a mi hijo a este lugar

\- Un tal Daimon - dijo Korrina recordando la conversación - ¿Pero que tenemos que ver nosotros con tu hijo?

\- Sí fue Daimon - dijo Basil - Ustedes tienen que ver con mi hijo más de lo que creen, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso debemos separarnos ahora pero antes les diré algunas cosas que deben saber. Además de ustedes dos hay varias personas aquí. Unas que tal vez conozcan otras que tal vez no. Y todas están buscando la llave que ahora llevan ustedes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó Ash sorprendido - ¿No se supone que cada uno debe buscar "su" llave?

\- Esa es una opción - dijo Basil - Pero si vences a un entrenador que ya tiene una llave puedes reclamarla para ti. Pero esa llave que tienes es especial. Nadie la ha reclamado para si, así que ahora es tuya. No conozco a todos los que están aquí, pero he visto a un par. Un joven rubio con gafas y a ti - dijo señalando a Korrina - Mi propia elegida es una de tus compañeras

\- ¿Cual compañera? - dijo Korrina.

\- La chica de los insectos - dijo Basil - Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. No hay ningún método para encontrar sus propias llaves, pero deben esforzarse y conseguirlas. Tomen - dijo entregándoles un pergamino - Es un mapa, los lugares marcados son seguros

Sin aviso alguno un seviper saltó de entre los arbustos. Basil se movió rápidamente y lo atrapó a la mitad del salto y lo lanzó de nuevo a los arbustos. Arcanine se puso en pie y alerta para ayudar a su entrenador.

\- Maldita sea - dijo Basil - Poison me encontró, deben irse

Por segunda vez Ash y Korrina se fueron dejando a su misterioso protector atrás. Ash sintió algo extraño, como si dejara a algún ser querido atrás, dejándolo para morir. Ash no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar hacia atrás y vio como Basil y su arcanine se defendían de una gran cantidad de sevipers y arboks que los atacaban. Basil giró la cabeza en su dirección y sus miradas se encontraron y algo dentro de el se conecto con el desconocido entrenador. Un arbok saltó hacía Basil clavó sus colmillos en el brazo del hombre. Basil soltó un alarido en el momento en el que los pokemon caían sobre el y lo cubrían por completo.

\- Tenemos que volver - le dijo a Korrina.

\- No podemos hacer eso Ash - dijo la chica.

\- Lo van a matar

\- Está haciendo eso para darnos tiempo de escapar - dijo Korrina - No vayas a morir con él Ash

El chico sabía que su amiga tenía la razón y siguió escapando sin volverse atrás concentrándose en llegar al refugio más cercano que había marcado en el mapa que le había entregado Basil. Sus pokemon corrieron y corrieron hasta que llegaron al primer sitio marcado en el mapa. Encontraron la entrada atrás de unos árboles y se les hizo difícil entrar. Dentro se sentaron en el duro suelo para descansar. Ash tenía muchas preguntas y seguro que su compañera también. Preguntas que ninguno de los dos podía responder. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte y ambos entrenadores se juntaron para no tener frío y sus pokemon hicieron lo mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Travesía 6**

Basil se despertó en una celda idéntica a la que en horas antes habían estado los dos entrenadores que el había sacado de allí. Cuando se puso en pie notó que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado, justo en el lugar donde lo había mordido uno de los sevipers de Poison.

\- Veo que ya despertaste - dijo un hombre - Nuestro pequeño traidor se despertó

Basil reconoció la a Azreel. El hombre tenía de piel morena y cabello plateado se acercó a la celda en la que estaba encerrado Basil. Azreel lo miró y sonrió burlonamente. Basil se paró frente al otro hombre. Le sacaba dos cabezas y bastantes kilos, pero también quince años. Y Azreel era más fuerte que el en casi todo sentido. Una batalla conta Azreel era una batalla perdida. Haciendo gala de sus poderes mentales, Azreel abrió la puerta de la celda sin tocarla y le hizo una señal a Basil para que lo siguiera.

Basil siguió a Azreel a través de la intrincada maraña de túneles que había bajo el lugar habitual de reuniones de los guardianes. Luego de subir bajar y girar innumerables veces llegaron a una sala grande en la que había un derruido trono de piedra. En el trono se encontraba un hombre encapuchado. Basil lo miró a los ojos, o por lo menos donde él creía que debían estar los ojos, para demostrarle que no le temía, hacía años que no le temía.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Basil? - preguntó la figura del trono - Nos has sido leal por 15 largo años, ¿por qué nos traicionas ahora?

\- Tengo mis razones - dijo Basil.

\- Claro que las tienes, un padre ausente no es lo mismo que un mal padre

"No estoy tan seguro de eso" pensó Basil "es incluso peor"

\- Y en todo caso eres uno de los mejores en tu puesto - dijo el hombre del trono - Así que perdono tus acciones, pero esta es tu ultima oportunidad, la próxima vez piénsalo mejor porque no seré igual de compasivo

\- Gracias - dijo Basil a regañadientes.

\- Ahora vete tengo que hablar con la señorita Poison

Basil se retiró de la sala del trono y vio que Poison entraba. La mujer estaba aún más pálida que de costumbre. Afuera Azreel le entregó sus cosas y Basil salió a la selva en la que se había adentrado hacia poco con los dos entrenadores. Pero en lugar de ir hacía donde sabía que estaban fue en dirección contraria. Sabía que lo vigilaban, pero ni siquiera el jefe podía seguirlo a todas partes. Basil se adentró por un antiguo pasadizo que atravesaba las entrañas de las montañas. El pasadizo estaba oscuro y el hombre no podía ver nada que no fuera la misma oscuridad, pero no se preocupo por eso, tenía a arcanine caminando a su lado y el pokemon lo guiaba.

Al salir vio las interminables arenas del desierto y de inmediato comenzó a andar a través de ellas. El sol refulgía en lo alto y las dunas se veian como gigantescas pilas de oro. Era un paisaje hermoso para quien supiera verlo. En ese instante capto un olor. Un olor que solo el podía oler junto con una sensación indescriptible. Un olor a peligro, a desastre, a dolor. Una tormenta de arena se acercaba. Basil se apresuró. Tenía que llegar a su refugio antes de que la tormenta de arena comenzara. Montó sobre su arcanine para ir más rápido. El pokemon corrió a gran velocidad surcando las dunas doradas hasta llegar al lo más parecido a un hogar que Basil había tenido desde su llegada a Travesía. El derruido castillo que se alzaba ante él estaba en peor estado que en el que se realizaban las reuniones. Basil entró y caminó hasta llegar a los restos de un trono de piedra, se agachó detrás del trono y presionó un panel, pero no sucedió nada. El hombre volvió a buscar y presionó el panel adyacente al que había tocado antes. Un antiguo mecanismo se puso en marcha y el trono se deslizó hacía un lado dejando ver una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que Basil entrara por ella. el hombre bajó por las escaleras y llegó a una habitación pobremente iluminada. Basil sacó a su arcanine de la pokeball y el pokemon encendió las antorchas dándole a la habitación un aire un poco, solo un poco más hogareño. Basil se recostó en un viejo sofá y comenzó a pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Unos pasos lo sacaron de su meditación, alzó la cabeza y vio a Azreel entrar por otra de las puertas ocultas que llevaban a la sala. Azreel se acercó a él y lo saludó con la cabeza antes de tomar una carpeta llena de papeles y sentarse en una de las mesas a estudiarlos.

\- Hiciste un buen papel allá afuera - dijo Basil.

\- Tú también - dijo Azreel dejando los papeles a un lado - ¿cuando vamos a actuar contra ellos?

\- Paciencia, ya llegará nuestra hora

\- Eso que hiciste fue muy arriesgado - lo reprendió Azreel - Pudiste haber hecho que te mataran

\- En ese caso tú habrías seguido con el plan

Antes de que Azreel pudiera responder una tercera persona entró a la sala. Summer caminaba con gracia y su negro cabello contrastaba con su tez pálida. La mujer llegó hasta ellos y le dio un abrazo a cada uno. Basil recordó el día en que la había visto por primera vez. Si no estuviera casado, seguía casado a pesar de no haber visto a su esposa hacía varios años, habría intentado conquistar a la bella Summer. La mujer había sido el primer miembro importante que se había unido a ellos y luego había venido Azreel, los demás solo eran rangos inferiores que antaño habían sido amigos de Basil o de alguno de sus compañeros que estaban dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que se propusieran. Basil se rió para sus adentros. Él, una persona que había ascendido mucho gracias a su esfuerzo, era la cabeza de una rebelión y dos de sus seguidores eran entrenadores sumamente fuertes.

\- ¿Tú hijo está seguro? - preguntó Summer preocupada.

\- Eso espero - respondió Basil - Pero no es hora de hablar de eso. Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir


	7. Chapter 7

**Travesía 7  
**

Serena caminaba por la playa junto a sus nuevos compañeros de viaje. la chica iba descalza, se había quitado las botas y las medias que solía llevar para poder sentir la arena en sus pies.

\- Que tranquilidad hay en este mundo - dijo N.

\- Sí, casi no parece que estuviéramos atrapados - dijo Serena.

El chico peliverde le agradaba y al mismo tiempo le parecía curioso. No llevaba a su pokemon en una pokeball y Serena estaba casi segura de que N podía hablar con los pokemon.

\- Demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto - dijo Barry.

Al contrario que N, Serena, no soportaba al infantil e impaciente chico que ahora también iba con ellos. La chica no estaba segura de por qué Barry se les había unido aunque tal vez fuera porque N y su zoroark lo habían apaleado a él y a su empoleon cuando se enfrentaron. Los tres siguieron caminando. Serena rememoraba el cómo había llegado allí, lo último que recordaba era estar con Ash en un restaurante en ciudad luminalia a solas, preparada para decirle lo que sentía y luego nada. Lo siguiente era despertar en el desierto junto a su braixen.

La playa se terminó abruptamente y dió paso a una cueva. Los tres entraron en la cueva y se adentraron en ella. Mientras caminaban, Serena vio un destello extraño proveniente del suelo. La chica se agachó y vio una piedra diferente a las que conformaban el túnel, rascó el suelo con sus manos y logró sacarla. en el momento que la tuvo entre sus manos se percató de que era una piedra llave.

\- Oigan, oigan - dijo Barry - Miren lo que encontré

Serena alzó la vista y vio que Bary también sostenía una piedra llave en sus manos. N se acercó a ellos y mostró que, al igual que ellos, también había recogido una piedra llave.

\- ¿Qué será esto? - preguntó N.

\- Es una piedra llave - dijo una voz proveniente de lo profundo del túnel - Los han escogido a ustedes

Los tres entrenadores miraron hacía el lugar de donde venía la voz y vieron a una mujer acercándose. Era alta y atractiva, tenía una delantera digna del mejor equipo de bálfut pokemon y tenía un vestido vaporoso que la hacían parecer un ser etéreo.

\- Síganme - dijo la mujer - Se ven agotados

Serena y sus compañeros siguieron a la extraña, que los guió por el túnel hasta que llegaron a una sala gigantesca. Tenía el aspecto de ser un antiguo templo y sus paredes estaban adornadas con las imágenes de pokemon y sus mega evoluciones. Serena contempló el templo con admiración. Todo estaba tan bien hecho y cuidado que hasta el más pequeño detalle le causaba una gran impresión a la chica.

\- Bienvenidos al templo de la mega evolución - dijo la mujer - ¿tienen hambre?

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera responder la extraña dio una palmada y muchos pokemon salieron de la nada y pusieron una mesa, cojines y diversas bayas frente a ellos. La mujer se sentó y los invitó a hacer lo mismo.

\- Coman y beban todo lo que deseen, luego hablaremos

Barry fue el primero en comenzar a comer y sus dos compañeros siguieron su ejemplo. Serena comprobó que las bayas sabían mejor que las que llevaba en el bolso y sacó a braixen y a su mawile para que comieran también, Barry siguió su ejemplo y alimento a su aggron y a su fiel empoleon. Por su parte el zoroark de N comía junto a él desde el principio. Cuando hubieron terminado la mujer se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

\- Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado - dijo dirigiéndose a los entrenadores.

\- Si que lo fue - dijo Barry - Muchas gracias

\- Gracias por la comida - dijo N haciendo una pequeña reverencia - es usted muy amable con los desconocidos

\- Gracias por todo señora

\- Ahora hablemos - dijo la mujer - Me llamo Thais y soy la sacerdotisa de este templo

\- Yo soy Barry

\- Mucho gusto me llamo N

\- Mi nombre es Serena

\- Un gusto conocerlos a todos - dijo Thais - Esas piedras llave que consiguieron los han elegido, por lo tanto es mi deber entregarles las megapiedras correspondientes

La sacerdotisa se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al altar que estaba en el fondo del templo. de allí extrajo dos mega piedras y se las entregó a Barry y a Serena. La del chico rubio era gris y el símbolo de la mega evolución que estaba en su interior se veía el símbolo de la mega evolución en tres grises diferentes. La que recibió Serena era de color rosa y el símbolo era gris y amarillo. Thais se volvió hacia N y lo escrutó con la mirada.

\- Muéstrame tu pokemon, se que la piedra llave te eligió por algo - dijo Thais.

N tomó una de las bayas que se encontraba en la mesa y la aplastó con su mano, luego usando el jugo de la baya a modo de tinta dibujó un extraño símbolo en el suelo y luego puso la mano sobre el. El símbolo comenzó a brillar y un grachomp apareció al lado del chico.

\- ¿Como has estado amigo? - le preguntó N al recién llegado pokemon.

\- Gar gar - dijo el pokemon.

\- Ya veo, ¿Estarías dispuesto a acompañarme una vez más?

\- Garchomp gar

\- El placer es mío - dijo el chico - Este es mi amigo - dijo N.

\- Ya veo

Thais sacó una tercera mega piedra y se la entregó a N. El chico la miró atentamente, la mega piedra era púrpura con tonos naranjas y rojizos formando el distintivo símbolo de la mega evolución.

\- Oiga una pregunta - dijo Barry - ¿Cómo se las pondremos a los pokemon y como las llevaremos nosotros?

\- Eso lo decidirán ustedes junto con sus pokemon - dijo Thais.

La sacerdotisa dio una palmada y tres puertas se abrieron.

\- Ahora cada uno de ustedes debe entrar en una de esas puertas con su pokemon que sea capaz de mega evolucionar y deberán pasar las pruebas que se les impongan, mientras tanto yo cuidare de sus otros pokemon.

N le dijo algo a zoroark y entró junto con garchomp por una de las puertas, esta se cerró a su paso. El siguiente fue Barry, le dio un abrazo a empoleon y tanto el chico como su aggron se apresuraron a entrar por otra de las pruebas. Serena por su parte estaba nerviosa. no conocía de nada a Thais y no le agradaba mucho la idea de dejar a braixen con la mujer.

\- Veo que no confías en mí - dijo Thais.

\- No... no es eso - mintió Serena.

\- Tranquila, si gustas puedes irte, pero te advierto que si tu y mawile no entrenan sus lazos la mega evolución puede ser imposible

La chica sabía que Thais tenía razón, pero seguía sin sentirse cómoda con la idea de separarse de su pokemon inicial. Serena sintió que alguien jalaba su chaleco, bajó la vista y se percató de que era braixen. La chica le acarició la cabeza y la pokemon se juntó a ella. Estuvieron así unos minutos y luego la pokemon se apartó de ella y le señaló la puerta. Serena entendió a ala perfección lo que le quería decir braixen y en ese momento tomó una decisión.

\- Vamos mawile, debemos ser más fuertes

Mawile asintió. Serena le entregó la pokeball de braixen a Thais y se adentró junto con mawile por la puerta que quedaba. Cuando estuvieron dentro la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Delante de ellas se extendía una cueva, juntas entrenadora y pokemon caminaron por la cueva adentrándose cada vez más en ella. Caminaron lo que pudieron ser minutos u horas hasta llegar a una cámara amplia. En la sala había una mesa con diversos materiales. Serena se acercó y enseguida comprendió lo que debían hacer.

\- Bien mawile, es hora de vestirte

La chica midió a su pokemon con un metro que estaba en la mesa, aún no había decidido que tipo de accesorio seria el que llevara mawile junto con su mega piedra así que prefirió medirla por todos lados. La pokemon parecía divertirse mientras su entrenadora la hacía girar y extender sus extremidades.

\- Ya se me ocurrió algo - dijo Serena.

La chica se puso a tejer rápidamente mientras mawile la miraba con curiosidad. Serena daba puntada tras puntada con mucha decisión, ese tenía que ser el mejor accesorio que tenía que hacer y comprendió que necesitaba la ayuda de mawile para hacerlo. La chica no supo cuanto tiempo tardaron, pero cuando terminaron tenían entre las manos un obi negro que mostraba un motivo de pétalos rosas siendo llevados por el viento, y en el centro de este estaba engarzada la mega piedra con un bonito adorno en forma de flor hecho por la propia mawile. La pokemon se puso la prenda y quedó encantada.

\- Paso uno terminado - dijo Serena - Ahora toca el paso dos

La chica comenzó a pensar en diversos accesorios para lleva ella su piedra llave. Se le pasaron por la mente varios diseños y formas, pero se al final se decidió. tomó la cinta que le había regalado Ash y ayudada por mawile le agregó un broche metálico con la piedra llave en el. En ese momento una puerta se abrió y las dos la atravesaron. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un campo de batalla. Serena se ubicó de un lado y su oponente era una figura ligeramente humanoide oculta por las sombras.

\- Vamos a ganar mawile

\- Ve camerupt

Serena se preparó para una lucha difícil. Ese camerumpt podía vencer a su mawile si ellas no pensaban bien y luchaban unidas.

\- Demuestra tu poder - dijo la sombra - ¡Mega evoluciona!

Camerupt comenzó a brillar y cambió de forma. Ahora tenía un volcán en su espalda y se veía más furioso.

\- Brilla con tu belleza - dijo Serena improvisando - ¡Mega evoluciona!

Líneas de energía se desprendieron de mawile y se conectaron con las que salían de su lazo. Al principio Serena pensó que lo iba a lograr, pero un segundo después la conexión se rompió y mawile no cambió de aspecto.

\- No importa - dijo Serena intentando calmarse a sí misma y a su pokemon - Ganaremos de todos modos

\- Camerupt usa foco energía

\- Usa danza espada - dijo Serena.

Camerupt liberó energía y se preparó para atacar a las órdenes de su misterioso entrenador. Mawile se rodeó de espadas y su ataque subió mucho.

\- Ahora tierra viva

\- Esquiva y carantoña

Camerupt dio un fuerte pisotón que agrieto el campo de batalla. Mawile esquivó las grietas y saltó hacía camerupt. El pokemon de fuego no pudo detener el avance de su contrincante y cuando mawile se acercó una nube de polvo de la que salieron estrellas y corazones. Serena siempre se había preguntado qué pasaba con ese ataque pero en ese momento casi daba las gracias de no saberlo. Mawile salió de la nube de polvo y camerupt también, el pokemon rival se veía cansado.

\- Camerupt usa humareda

\- Esquiva y cabeza hierro

El suelo alrededor de camerupt se volvió lava y esta explotó. Mawile intentó ponerse fuera del alcance del ataque de camerupt pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y la explosión la alcanzó.

\- Ahora tierra viva

Apenas se hubo despejado el humo causado por la explosión del ataque de camerupt el pokemon de fuego pisó fuertemente el suelo y las grietas esta vez sí alcanzaron a mawile y la luz que salió de ellas le causó daño. Serena vio como su muy herido pokemon se levantaba con dificultad y quiso gritarle que se detuviera, pero vio que mawile la miraba con determinación. Ambas querían ganar esa batalla y sin duda alguna lo harían. en ese momento Serena se llevó la mano hacía su piedra llave inconscientemente y pensó en cuando mawile las había salvado a braixen y a ella de un furioso hydreigon. Esta vez el proceso de mega evolución comenzó y la transformación se completó. Serena vio como a mawile le crecía otra boca y su cuerpo cambiaba de color.

\- Mawile danza espada otra vez

Mawile se volvió a rodear de espadas que se fundieron con su cuerpo para hacer que su ataque subiera, y antes de que Serena pudiera darle otra orden, mawile, corrío hacia camerupt. El pokemon de fuego se intentó defender usando tierra viva pero mawile esquivó todas las grietas y atrapó a camerupt con sus fauces dándole un fuerte mordisco con cada una de ellas. El pokemon de fuego soltó un grito y mawile haciendo gala de fu fuerza levantó al pesado pokemon de la tierra y lo lanzó por los aires.

\- Cabeza hierro - dijo Serena.

Mawile saltó y su cuerpo se envolvió con una energía gris y le asestó un fuerte cabezazo a camerupt. El pokemon de fuego cayó al suelo de espaldas, quedando apoyado sobre el volcán que salía de su espalda y sin poder voltearse.

\- Cabeza hierro otra vez

Mawile se volvió a cubrir de energía mientras caía contra el indefenso camerupt. El pokemon del entrenador misterioso intentó ponerse en pie otra vez, pero sus patas eran muy cortas y sus intentos fueron en vano y el ataque de mawile impactó en su desprotegido estómago. El ataque de mawile debilitó a camerupt. La mega evolución del pokemon tipo fuego se deshizo y tanto el pokemon debilitado como su entrenador desaparecieron dejando solas a mawile y a Serena.

\- ¡Lo logramos! - dijo Serena dando un salto de felicidad - En verdad lo logramos

\- ¡Maw Maw Mawile! - exclamó la pokemon también emocionada por la reciente victoria.

Frente a ellas se abrió una puerta y tanto entrenadora como pokemon la cruzaron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Travesía 8  
**

Barry no caminaba por el pasillo, si no que corría con su impaciencia de siempre. Estaba ansioso por ver a donde llevaba ese misterioso pasillo y aún más por ver a su aggron mega evolucionar. Su pokemon lo seguía corriendo a la rapidez que le permitía su pesado y acorazado cuerpo. Cuando el pasillo cavernoso se terminó Barry y aggron se encontraron frente a una forja. Al chicó le brillaron los ojos, era la primera vez que veía una forja en persona.

\- ¡Vamos a forjar! - gritó Barry quitándose la camisa y revelando su escuálido pecho - ¡No ví las 10 temporadas de Maestros forjadores hecha por el maestro Kurt para nada!

A aggron le salió una gota de sudor en la frente. A veces su entrenador podía ser demasiado excéntrico. Barry se puso una máscara de soldador y un pesado traje ignífugo junto con guantes para evitar quemarse y comenzó a encender el carbón. El chico sabía de memoria los pasos para usar una forja y le ordenó a su pokemon que buscara métal. Aggron no tuvo que alejarse mucho, encontró unas planchas de metal y se las pasó a su entrenador. El chico las metió dentro de un gran caldero y puso este a calentarse. Cuando el metal estuvo derretido Barry y aggron lo vertieron en un gran molde que aggron había elegido. Mientras el metal se endurecía Barry tomó varias piezas de metal e hizo las correas para el peto metálico de aggron. Cuando todo estuvo listo el chico le puso el peto a aggron y lo ajustó con las correas que había hecho. Como toque final el chicó incrustó la mega piedra en el peto de aggron.

\- ¿Te gusta amigo?

Aggron rugió y luego asintió con la cabeza. El peto parecía ser parte de él mismo. El pokemon se sentía cómodo con la armadura puesta, al parecer Barry si había aprendido algo con ese extraño show de televisión.

\- Que bien, ahora me toca a mí

Esta vez vertieron el metal derretido en un molde que era evidentemente el de una hoja de espada. Barry golpeó la hoja siguiendo las indicaciones que el show daba y cuando el metal estuvo frío y sólido, el chico hizo una empuñadura usando madera, la cual talló siguiendo los consejos de otro show de televisión, e incrustó la piedra activadora en un agujero que había dejado en la hoja. Si les hubieran preguntado cuánto tiempo habían estado trabajando ni el entrenador ni su pokemon habrían podido responder. Para ellos podía haber sido un minuto o un año.

\- Ahora soy ser Barristan el bravo - dijo el chico alzando la espada.

Antes de que aggron pudiera reaccionar al comportamiento de su entrenador una puerta se abrió. Barry se puso su ropa habitual y se colgó la espada, que no tenía filo, a la espalda usando una tira de tela y un broche de metal para sostenerla y corrió para pasar por la puerta, Aggron lo siguió. Llegaron a un campo de batalla. Barry vio una figura levemente humana.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó Barry.

La figura no respondió a su pregunta, pero hizo como si lanzara algo y un lopunny apareció en el campo de batalla.

\- ¡Lucha hasta el final! - dijo el otro entrenador - ¡Mega evoluciona!

A lopunny le crecieron dos trenzas de sus orejas y por algún motivo su aspecto se volvió más sexy. Los ojos de aggros se volvieron corazones y el pokemon comenzó a babear.

\- ¡Quiebra, rompe y destroza! - gritó Barry. Aggron se giró y Barry vio la mirada de desconcierto en la cara de su pokemon - Tu solo mega evoluciona - dijo mientras tocaba la piedra activadora que estaba incrustada en la hoja de la espada. - Debo pensar en una mejor frase - dijo el chico para si mismo

Aggron se hizo un poco más alto y robusto, el color negro de su cuerpo fue reemplazado por gris y en sus brazos crecieron púas. Barry se sorprendió del imponente aspecto que ofrecía su pokemon y además no esperaba lograrlo al primer intento.

\- ¡Así se hace compañero! - vitoreo Barry - ¡Ahora a ganar!

\- Patada salto - dijo el otro entrenador.

\- Defensa férrea - dijo Barry.

Lopunny comenzó a correr y a saltar alrededor de aggron mientras que el pokemon de Barry se cubría con una capa metálica. Lopunny saltó y le asestó una patada a aggron en el pecho. El pokemon de Barry se mantuvo firme a pesar del fuerte golpe.

\- Puño incremento - dijo Barry.

Antes de que lopunny pudiera alejarse aggron le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño envuelto en energía naranja. Lopunny cayó al suelo pero se levantó rápidamente.

\- Puño fuego lopunny

\- Sigue con puño incremento

Los puños de lopunny se encendieron en llamas y los de aggron brillaron con un resplandor anaranjado. Lopunny comenzó a lanzar golpes mientras aggron se cubría y contraatacaba. Barry se percató de que lopunny golpeaba más veces, pero los golpes de aggron parecían hacerle más daño.

\- ¡Ahora Cola de hierro!

Aggron se giró rápidamente y le dio un fuerte golpe a lopunny con su cola metalizada. Lopunny se estrelló contra el suelo y aggron no dudó en darle un segundo golpe con la cola.

\- Patada salto

\- ¡Puño incremento! - exclamó Barry viendo que la victoria estaba cerca.

Lopunny intentó levantarse para ejecutar su ataque pero aggron se lo impidió asestandole un golpe y dejándola debilitada. La mega evolución de lopunny se deshizo y tanto el pokemon debilitado como su entrenador desaparecieron. La mega evolución de aggron también se deshizo y Barry se lanzó al cuello de su pokemon mientras gritaba entusiasmado.

\- ¡Lo logramos! - exclamaba - ¡Dominamos la mega evolución!

Una puerta se abrió hacia lo desconocido y Barry soltó a su pokemon para ir a investigar a donde llevaba.

Nota: A ver si alguien ve la referencia a Canción de hielo y fuego


	9. Chapter 9

**Travesía 9  
**

N y garchomp llegaron a una especie de sala en la que había más bien poca cosa, pero a N eso no le importaba mucho, prefería las cosas simples. El chico sabía que necesitaba un objeto en el que llevar su piedra llave así que tomó el cubo hueco que llevaba colgado en su pantalón e introdujo su piedra llave en él. Cuando la piedra llave estuvo en el centro, N, la colgó de nuevo en su pantalón.

\- Listo - dijo N - Ahora te toca a tí, ¿cómo te gustaría llevar tu mega piedra? - le preguntó a grachomp.

\- siempre que no me estorbe para pelear no importa - dijo el pokemon.

La mayoría de entrenadores solo habrían escuchado "gar gar garchomp garchomp chomp" o algo parecido, pero N era capaz de entender lo que decía cualquier pokemon en su idioma particular.

\- Bien - dijo N.

N encontró un aro de metal en el que encajaba perfectamente la mega piedra de garchomp y le pasó un trozo de cuerda roja, que convenientemente también estaba en la habitación y se lo colgó a su garchomp del cuello.

\- Listo - dijo N.

\- Nada mal - dijo garchomp en su idioma.

Pokemon y entrenador siguieron su camino y atravesaron la puerta para salir de la sala en la que se encontraban. Llegaron a un campo de batalla y N distinguió el contorno de otro entrenador. La otra persona lanzó algo parecido a una pokeball y un glalie apareció en el campo.

\- ¡Congela el tiempo! - dijo el desconocido - ¡Mega evoluciona!

\- Pues a combatir entonces - dijo N - ¡Mega evoluciona garchomp!

Ambos pokemon cambiaron de forma. La boca de glalie se abrió por completo y un tercer cuerno de hielo creció en su frente. A garchomp le crecieron púas en su pecho y piernas, sus brazos pasaron a terminar en dos grandes hojas parecidas a las de una guadaña y su mandíbula se hizo más cuadrada.

\- Hiperrayo - dijo el desconocido.

\- Esquiva y garra dragón

Glalie lanzó un poderoso rayo negro de su boca, pero garchomp lo esquivó fácilmente y golpeó a glalie con una de sus guadañas envuelta en una poderosa aura de color verde. El pokemon del entrenador misterioso cayó al suelo fuertemente pero se levantó para seguir con el combate.

\- Usa danza dragón - dijo N.

\- Ataca con rayo hielo

Glalie disparó un rayo helado d por su boca que golpeó a grachomp mientras este se cubría con un humo rojo. EL pokemon de N cayó al suelo, pero se levantó al instante.

\- Terremoto - dijo N

Garchomp dio un salto y golpeó a glalie con las plantas de sus patas haciéndolo estrellarse fuertemente contra el suelo y causando un fuerte temblor que le causó daño al pokemon tipo hielo.

\- Termina con colmillo fuego

Las mandíbulas de garchomp se encendieron en llamas y el pokemon dragón mordió a glalie fuertemente y lo lanzó por los aires. El pokemon tipo hielo se perdió en la oscuridad de la caverna y cuando cayó ya estaba debilitado.

\- Si esto es cuestión de vínculos nadie nos supera a mi y a mis amigos - dijo N mientras la figura sombría desaparecia - Y aún menos una ilusión

La mega evolución de garchomp se deshizo y tanto N como su pokemon pasaron por la puerta que se acababa de abrir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Travesía 10  
**

Serena caminó durante un rato junto con su mawile y salieron a la sala a la que los había dirigido Thais. Allí estaba la mujer y los pokemon que habían dejado allí con ella. El empoleon de Barry estaba comiendo bayas y el zoroark de N se reía mientras que braixen se tapaba la boca con la pata y se ruborizaba, y Thais tomaba té en la mesa sentada en la mesa que habían usado para comer antes de entrara por las puertas. En ese mismo momento Barry y N salieron de las puertas que estaban a su lado.

\- Wow - dijo Thais visiblemente sorprendida - Veo que ya terminaron la primera parte de su entrenamiento

\- ¿Primera artee? - preguntó el impaciente Barry - ¿Hay más?

\- Claro que hay más - respondió Thais - Deben aprender sobre las características y habilidades de sus pokemon al mega evolucionar

La sacerdotisa cogio tres libros que reposaban en la mesa y le entregó uno a cada uno. Serena abrió el suyo y vio una ilustración de abomasnow y de su forma mega.

\- Tomense el tiempo que quieran para estudiar esos libros - dijo Thais.

Serena se sentó en el suelo con mawile a un lado y braixen al otro y buscó las páginas en las que se hablaba sobre mawile. Cuando las encontró comenzó a leer lo que ponía el libro.

" _Al mega evolucionar m_ _awile posee ahora 2 bocas en su cabeza en lugar de una, que cambian ligeramente de forma. El color de su cuerpo de cintura para abajo cambia a rosa, igual que el extremo de sus brazos. Los mechones de pelo de su cabeza se hacen más largos y la punta termina en dos picos asimilando un listón_. _Su habilidad pasa a ser potencia, la cual tiene como efecto el duplicar el ataque físico de mawile._

 _Al mega evolucionar Mawile conserva sus dos tipos originales. Esta transformación también aumenta las estadísticas de ataque, defensa y defensa especial."_

Debajo de ese párrafo había una ilustración de mega mawile y estaban escritos todos los ataques que el pokemon podía aprender. Serena incluso descubrió varias estrategias diferentes para aprovechar mejor el poder del pokemon.

\- ¿Te gustaría cambiar alguno de los ataques que sabes por uno nuevo? - le preguntó la chica a su pokemon.

\- Mawile maw maw - respondió la pokemon negando con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso creo que seguiré leyendo - dijo Serena.

La chica comenzó a ojear las páginas de otras mega evoluciones con curiosidad. Descubrió que cuando kangaskhan mega evolucionaba se transformaba en lo que prácticamente eran dos pokemon, también que pinsir pasaba a ser bicho y volador y varias cosas más.

Cuando levantó la mirada del libro vio a Barr devolviendo el libro. Ella se levantó he hizo lo mismo. Luego de esto Thais los hizo sentarse en la mesa.

\- Espero que hayan aprendido algo de la mega evolución de sus pokemon - dijo Thais - Porque lo necesitaran para derrotar a los entrenadores más fuertes de Travesía

\- ¿Esa fue toda la segunda parte de nuestro entrenamiento? - preguntó Serena con cautela.

\- Sí - dijo Thais - Se suponía que la primera parte debía durar más, pero ganaron la batalla al primer intento. La segunda parte es para que conozcan más de las habilidades que adquieren los pokemon con la mega evolución y de posibles estrategias para estas nuevas formas

\- Ya entiendo - dijo Serena.

\- Ahora sigan con su travesía - dijo Thais.

En ese momento la vista de Serena se puso borrosa y la chica cayó de costado. Al despertarse estaba en la misma playa en la que había encontrado la cueva y a su lado estaban Barry y N, pero ahora frente a ellos solo había más playa y la cueva había desaparecido.

\- Bueno, a seguir caminando - dijo N.

\- Supongo que sí - dijo Serena.

\- Y ustedes lo dicen con tanto entusiasmo - se quejó Barry aunque de todas formas se puso en pie para seguirlos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Travesía 11**

Mega pinsir cayó al suelo y su mega evolución se deshizo dejando al pokemon debilitado en el suelo. La mega evolución de manectric también se deshizo y el pokemon regresó junto con Clemont. Violeta cogío a su pokemon y sle dio algunas bayas para curarlo. La chica se había encontrado con Clemont en medio del desierto y desde entonces viajaban juntos. Ahora estaban caminando a través de una tupida selva en la que habían encontrado piedras llave y las mega piedras para sus pokemon en una especie de antiguo castillo abandonado. A Violeta esto le parecía muy sospechoso, pero de igual manera las seguía usando.

\- 3 a 0 - dijo Clemont.

Violeta sabía a qué se refería. Desde que habían encontrado las mega piedras y todo lo demás se habían enfrentado tres veces y Clemont Le había ganado en los tres enfrentamientos. Violeta le echaba la culpa a la ventaja de tipo que tenía mega manectric sobre mega pinsir, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así, las derrotas se debían a que clemont era mejor entrenador que ella.

Los líderes de gimnasio siguieron su camino. Violeta uba pensando en nuevas estrategias para aprovechar de mejor manera a su pinsir y a la mega evolución de este.

\- Oye Violeta mira esto - dijo Clemont.

La chica salió de sus pensamientos y fue hacia los arbustos en los que se encontraba Clemont. El chico le indicó hacia donde mirar. Lo que vio la dejó estupefacta. Lo que estaban viendo era un gran lago que era llenado por una cascada. Pero lo más extraño es que el agua no hacía ruido al caer, de hecho no se escuchaba ningún ruido que proviniera del lago.

\- Que extraño - dijo Clemont - Esa cascada debería estar haciendo mucho ruido

\- Aja - dijo Violeta sin prestarle mucha atención.

La chica había divisado a un par de figuras en el centro del lago que estaban levitando. Desde donde se encontraba, Violeta, no podía distinguir que eran las dos figuras que allí se encontraban, así que uso una de sus cámaras e hizo zoom con ella. Lo que vio fue a una chica joven de cabello rosa levitando junto con un Mr mime. Segundos después de que Violeta hubo hecho esto la chica y el Mr mime dejaron de levitar y se posaron suavemente en el agua. En ese momento el estruendo que provoca la cascada rugió frente a ellos y un mal presentimiento atenazó a Violeta.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos - dijo la chica.

Acababa de decir estas palabras cuando sintió que algo la rodeaba y la levantaba del suelo. Clemont también flotó junto a ella y fueron acercándose lentamente hacia el centro del lago, hacia la chica y el Mr mime.

\- Mira Mimi - dijo la chica de pelo rosa - Tenemos compañía

Cuando estuvieron frente a la chica y el pokemon psíquico está los hizo bajar y ellos también quedaron en pie sobre el agua.

\- ¡Hola! - dijo la chica animadamente.

\- Hola - saludo Violeta si saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

\- Buenos días - dijo Clemont.

\- Me llamo Ysp - dijo la pelirosa - Y este es Mimi - dijo señalando a su Mr mime.

\- Yo soy Violeta

\- Me llamo Clemont - dijo el chico - Oye Ysp, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

\- Caminando tontito - dijo Ysp riendo.

\- Me refiero aquí, a Travesía - dijo Clemont.

\- ¿A Travesía? - preguntó la chica confundida - No llegué aquí, siempre he vivido aquí

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando una voz resonó por todo el lugar.

\- Ysp - dijo la voz - Debes venir

Violeta y Clemont quedaron atónitos. Ysp no pareció sorprendida en lo absoluto y se dio la vuelta para irse de la laguna.

\- ¡Nos vemos luego!

Ysp y Mimi desaparecieron y Violeta sintió que el agua volvía a ser líquida y cayó al lago. Clemont también cayó al agua con un chapuzón y ambos quedaron empapados.

\- Genial - dijo Violeta.

Los dos nadaron hasta la orilla y allí salieron. Violeta se adentró entre los arbustos y se quitó la ropa mojada hasta quedar totalmente desnuda y comenzó a sacar la ropa que tenía guardada en la maleta y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando terminó se percató de que no tenía más zapatos y decidió salir descalza. Encontró a Clemont sentado mirando el lago.

\- ¿Quien crees que era? - preguntó el chico.

\- No lo se

\- dijo que siempre ha vivido acá, ¿Crees que es posible?

\- Sí, no... no lo se, desde que estoy acá siento que no se nada - dijo Violeta.

\- Y esa voz...

Violeta sabía lo que iba a decir Clemont. la voz que había llamado a Ysp parecía haber venido de la nada y al igual que la falta de sonido de la cascada no tenía ninguna explicación lógica.

\- Fue muy extraño - dijo Violeta - Todo aquí es muy extraño

\- Pero debe tener una explicación y la voy a encontrar

\- Y cuando lo hagas te explotará en la cara - dijo la chica sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Cállate - dijo Clemont mientras se reía.

Ambos se rieron durante un rato y luego simplemente se quedaron apreciando la hermosa vista que ofrecían la cascada y el lago bajo el imperturbable brillo del ardiente sol que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas.


	12. Chapter 12

**Travesía 12  
**

Ash y Korrina avanzaban lentamente por el denso bosque en el que se encontraban. Hacía tiempo que no llegaban a uno de los puntos seguros que estaban en el mapa que les había entregado Basil pero también parecía que el grupo de encapuchados se había olvidado de ellos. Pikachu y lucario caminaban junto a ellos. De repente oyeron un grito cerca de ellos. Ash y Korrina corrieron hacía el lugar con sus pokemon siguiendolos de cerca y vieron un grupo de pokemon tipo hada alrededor de un sableye. El pokemon siniestro intentaba escapar de los pokemon tipo hada pero estos lo atacaban para no dejarlo escapar.

\- Debemos ayudarlo - dijo Ash.

\- Sí - dijo Korrina - Lucario usa hueso veloz

\- Pikachu rayo

Lucario saltó al centro del circulo que formaban los pokemon tipo hada y los apartó usando los huesos luminiscentes que tenía en sus manos. Por su parte pikachu lanzó un gran rayo eléctrico que golpeó a algunos de los pokemon que se apresuraron a escapar rápidamente y se escondieron en lo profundo del bosque.

\- ¿Estas bien? - le preguntó Ash a sableye mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Sable sableye - dijo el pokemon asintiendo.

\- Que bien, me alegro - dijo Korrina acercándose.

Los entrenadores siguieron su camino y el sableye fue con ellos. El sableye caminaba cerca a Ash y conversaba con pikachu y lucario mientras caminaban. Ash oyó pasos detrás de ellos y se giró para mirar que los producía pero no vio nada. Segundos después un granbull. Ash lo reconoció como uno de los pokemon que habían estado atacando a sableye. El granbull se lanzó hacía sableye con las fauces abiertas. Ash reaccionó a tiempo y quitó a sableye del medio. Sableye se levantó del suelo y extendió su sombra hasta que esta envolvió a granbull. El pokemon tipo hada comenzó a brillar y esto causó que sableye aflojara su agarre y granbull se liberó. El pokemon tipo hada intentó morder a sableye otra vez pero lucario intervino y lo golpeó con su hueso. Sableye le hizo señas a lucario para que se apartara.

\- Dejalo lucario - dijo Korrina - Esta es su pelea

Sableye miró fijamente a Ash. el chico inmediatamente entendió lo que le quería decir el pokemon. ash sacó su pokedex y miró la información de sableye.

\- Ya veo - dijo ash - Usa fuego fatuo

Sableye lanzó varias bolas de fuego azul por su boca. El ataque alcanzó a granbull y le causo quemaduras. El pokemon tipo hada no se rindió y volvió a intentar darle un mordisco a sableye pero cayó al suelo por el daño causado por las quemaduras.

\- Ahora rayo confuso - dijo Ash.

Sableye creó varias esferas doradas y se las lanzó a granbull. Las esferas estallaron sobre su objetivo desprendieron polvo dorado que le causó confusión a granbull. El pokemon salvaje se levantó e intentó atacar, pero comenzó a golpear un árbol en lugar de atacar a sableye.

\- Ataca con desarme

el brazo de sableye se cubrió con rayos negros y el pokemon le dio un fuerte golpe a granbull dejándolo debilitado. en ese momento los arbustos que había alrededor de ellos se comenzaron a mover y los entrenadores vieron como varios pokemon salían corriendo.

\- BIen hecho sableye - dijo Ash - No creo que vuelvan a molestarte

\- Sable sableye eye - dijo el pokemon entusiasmado.

\- ¿Oye te gustaría venir conmigo? - le preguntó el chico al pokemon.

El pokemon fantasma salto de emoción y le dio un mordisco a Ash en el brazo. El chico dio un gritó y los demás se rieron. Finalmente sableye lo soltó y entró en la pokeball por voluntad propia.

\- Wow, eso fue impresionante - dijo alguien a sus espaldas.

Ash, Korrina y sus pokemon se giraron y se encontraron frente a frente con un joven de más o menos su misma edad con un infernape a su lado. El chico vestía con una ropa muy parecida a la que llevaba Basil pero tenía la capucha echada hacia atrás dejando su rostro descubierto.

\- Te ganaste la amistad de ese pokemon muy rápido - siguió diciendo el chico - Es impresionante

\- ¿Tú quién eres? - preguntó Korrina desconfiada.

\- Me llamo Cedric - dijo el joven - Y ustedes son Ash Korrina

\- ¿Como sabes eso? - preguntó Ash.

\- Basil me envió - dijo Cedric - Debía vigilar por si los seguían, pero al parecer se han olvidado de ustedes

\- ¿Quienes? - preguntó Korrina.

\- ¿Basil no se los explicó? - dijo Cedric sorprendido - Los que los atraparon, por alguna razón ya no están tras ustedes

\- Eso es bueno - dijo Korrina - Supongo

\- Si que lo es - dijo Cedric - Oigan, ya que estoy aquí ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

\- Claro - dijo Ash

Los tres comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta el lago que estaba señalado en el mapa que les había dado Basil. Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, Korrina iba sumida en sus pensamientos y Cedric tarareaba una canción mientras avanzaban por la selva en la que se encontraban. Ash estaba pensando en que iba a hacer con la llave que le había entregado Basil cuando se le ocurrió algo.

\- Oye Cedric - dijo Ash - ¿Como conoces a Basil?

\- Es mi superior - dijo el chico - Aunque también es mi maestro en cierto modo

\- ¿Maestro? - preguntó Korina entrando en la conversación.

\- Si, el me ayudó a entrenar y a ser mejor entrenador

\- A vale - dijo la chica.

los tres llegaron al lago. Era un lugar impresionante y una gran cascada caía desde las montañas. Era una vista hermosa que los dejó cautivados durante unos segundos.

\- Que hermoso - dijo Korrina.

\- Si que lo es - corroboró Cedric - Yo entrené aquí durante un tiempo

Ash vio a otras dos personas sentadas en la orilla del lago. Una de ellas parecía estar sacando fotos del paisaje mientras que la otra estaba pescando en el lago. Ash, Cedric y Korrina caminaron hasta las personas que estaban en la orilla y el chico los reconoció, eran Clemont y Violeta. El chico corrió hacia sus amigos y ellos lo vieron acercarse.

\- Ash - gritó Clemont al ver a su amigo.

\- ¡Korrina! - exclamó violeta.

Los cuatro amigos se juntaron y se saludaron con entusiasmo. Cedric se quedó apartado mientras ellos se saludaban.

\- Cedric - dijo Ash - Ven acá. Clemont, Violeta este es Cedric

\- Un gusto - dijo Violeta.

\- Gusto en conocerte - dijo Clemont

\- El gusto es mío - dijo Cedric.

Los cinco entrenadores y sus pokemon se sentaron. Hablaron de lo que había pasado mientras estaban allí y de los nuevos miembros de su equipo. Ash se enteró de que tanto Violeta como Clemont tenían una mega evolución en su equipo. De repente algo que no se esperaban comenzó a ocurrir, el cielo se oscureció. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Era la primera vez que anochecía en Travesía desde que estaban allí.

\- Wow, eso no me lo esperaba - dijo Cedric - El ciclo comenzó pronto

\- ¿El ciclo? - pregunto Clemont.

\- Así lo llamo yo - dijo Cedric - Ahora anochecerá y se hará de día como en su mundo - explicó Cedric - No pasaba desde hacía un tiempo

\- Este lugar es muy extraño - dijo Clemont.

\- No piensen mucho en eso - dijo Cedric - bueno, voy a dormir - dicho esto Cedric se acostó bajo un árbol y se envolvió con su capa.

\- ¿Porque están con él? - preguntó Violeta.

\- Un... conocido lo envió para que nos ayudara - dijo Ash.

\- ¿Conocido? - pregunto Clemont con curiosidad.

Ash y korrina contaron la historia de cómo los habían capturado y de cómo Basil los había rescatado y les había dado un mapa para que pudieran escapar y luego su encuentro con Cedric y el papel del joven hasta ahora. Ash notó como violeta se sobresaltó cuando mencionó a Basil, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo la chica habló.

\- ¿Ese tal Basil era un hombre adulto de ojos verdes? - preguntó Violeta.

\- Sí ¿porque lo preguntas? - preguntó Ash.

\- Esto..., ¿no te dijo nada? - le preguntó Violeta a Ash.

\- No

\- Ash, yo hable con ese tipo y... Me dijo que su nombre era Basil Ketchum

Al principio Ash no entendió lo que la líder de gimnasio le quería decir, pero recordó la sensación de familiaridad que sintió cuando oyó la voz de Basil y lo que había dicho de su hijo.

\- Es mi padre - dijo Ash.


	13. Chapter 13

**Travesía 13  
**

Ash se agarró la cabeza con las manos, no podía creer que había estado cara a cara con su padre y no se había dado cuenta, y Basil tampoco se lo había dicho. El chico miró a todos sus compañeros. Violeta estaba mirando hacía la fogata que habían hecho y Clemont miraba hacía la cascada como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, cedric seguía acostado en el suelo con su capa cubriéndolo, Korrina se acercó a él pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado.

\- Tengo que encontrarlo - dijo Ash - Korrina, tengo que encontrarlo

\- Ash, él podría estar en cualquier lugar - dijo la chica - Además ¿para que quieres ir con el?

\- Porque tengo preguntas - dijo el chico - Muchas preguntas

\- No sabes dónde está, podrías tardar mucho en encontrarlo

\- Yo no lo se - dijo Ash - Pero Cedric sí

\- ¿Crees que te dirá algo?

\- Eso espero - dijo el chico - Pero primero voy a descansar

Ash se separó del resto y se acostó en el suelo con pikachu al lado. El pokemon eléctrico sentía la preocupación de su entrenador y se acurrucó a su lado. El chico acarició a su pokemon con delicadeza y después de un rato ambos se durmieron profundamente. Los sueños del chico fueron intranquilos y cuando despertó ya el sol había vuelto a salir. Ash vio que Clemont estaba cocinando y Violeta lo ayudaba mientras que Korrina y lucario entrenaban, por su parte, Cedric, estaba sentado junto a los cocineros esperando a que sirvieran el desayuno.

\- Oye Cedric - dijo Ash acercándose a él - quiero preguntarte algo

\- Adelante - dijo cedric - Pregunta lo que quieras

\- ¿Sabes dónde está Basil?

\- Sí

\- ¿Puedes llevarme a donde esta?

\- No

\- Gra..., ¿que?¿por que no?

\- No puedo, va en contra de las órdenes que me dieron

\- Pero necesito hablar con él

\- Lo siento Ash, no puedo hacerlo

Cedric tomó el plato que le ofreció Violeta y se lo agradeció mientras comía. Ash también agarró el cuenco de sopa que había hecho Clemont y comenzó a comer con desgana, el chico quería encontrar a Basil y pedirle respuestas, sentía que realmente necesitaba hablar con su padre pero primero tenía que encontrarlo.

Mientras comían todos escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Ash vio como Serena salía corriendo de entre los arbustos seguida por sus pokemon, para sorpresa de Ash despues de Serena apareció Barry, el chico también venía corriendo hacia ellos. Antes de que pudieran decir algo un mega garchomp y un entrenador peli verde cayeron frente a ellos y la mega evolución del pokemon se deshizo y otra persona seguida por un bisharp apareció ante ellos.

\- ¿Eso es todo?, esperaba más de ti - dijo el hombre del bisharp.

El peliverde se puso en pie con dificultad, Ash reconoci le sorprendió verlo en una batalla pokemon, despues de todo el chico nunca había sido partidario de estas. N regresó a su garchomp y un zoroark se presentó en el campo de batalla.

\- Bisharp usa guillotina

\- Zoroak muestra tu poder

El bisharp del hombre desconocido atacó a zoroark con el ataque fulminante. El pokemon de N no se movió y comenzó a emitir un tenue brillo dorado. El bisharp no perdió la oportunidad y golpeó a zoroark con las cuchillas de sus brazos justo en el cuello. Para sorpresa de todos el pokemon de N no se debilitó y el brillo dorado pareció fijarse a su piel haciendo que el pokemon pareciera una estatua de oro puro.

\- Lanzallamas - ordenó N

Zoroark agarró a bisharp por el cuello y exhaló un torrente de llamas color oro que cubrieron al pokemon rival por completo, luego de esto, zoroark, dio un gran salto y arrojó a bisharp contra el suelo. El pokemon del desconocido causó un gran estruendo al caer pero se levantó. EL hombre desconocido se veía alterado por el poder que había demostrado zoroark.

\- ¿C...co...como puede ser? - tartamudeo el hombre del bisharp dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¿Eso es todo?, esperaba más de ti - dijo N.

El hombre del bisharp se enfureció pero no le ordenó atacar a su pokemon, si no que retrocedió y ambos desaparecieron entre la espesura del bosque, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? - preguntó Ash saliendo de su sorpresa.

\- Ese tipo apareció de la nada y le dio una paliza a Barry - dijo Serena

\- ¡Claro que no! - exclamó el rubio - Eso no es verdad, no me dio una paliza

\- Solamente venció a tus dos pokemon con el mismo ataque - replicó Serena

Las chispas saltaron entre los dos entrenadores hasta que los separaron. Todos se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a hablar. Ash se enteró de lo que habían vivido Serena, N y Barry desde que habían llegado a Travesía y también les contó lo que había pasado a él y como se había encontrado con Korrina. El chico creyó notar que Serena se tensaba cuando mencionó que había viajado con Korrina durante un buen tiempo pero descartó la idea. Pasaron todo el dia hablando y mostrando sus pokemon. Ash se sorprendió al saber que era el único que tenía más de tres pokemon en su equipo. La noche cayó y todos se acostaron a la mayoría aún se les hacia extraño el que anocheciera en ese mundo pero era mejor que dormir bajo los rayos del sol, o de lo que ellos llamaban sol en ese lugar.

A la mitad de la noche Ash se despertó. No sabía bien que había pasado pero se sentía incómodo. En ese momento un destello de luz muy brillante apareció de la nada y el chico sintió que salia despedido por los aires y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. luego el mundo se volvió negro.


End file.
